Przesłodzona Herbata
"...Tik...Tak...Tik...Tak..." - tykanie zegara rozchodziło się po całym pomieszczeniu. Zaciekawiona wyglądałam przez okno, gdzie gwiazdy już dawno rozpoczeły na niebie swój szalony taniec. Cicho westchnełam, a w moim czekoladowym oku zakręciła się łezka. Jutro bowiem miałam się wyprowadzić z małego miasteczka gdzie każdy zna każdego, do ogromnego, nieznanego mi miasta. W tym wszystkim akurat najgorsze jest to, że muszę tu zostawić swoich przyjaciół i szkołę, którą nawet lubiałam. Niestety, pewnie jak się spodziewacie do klasy dojdę w środku roku szkolnego, co wcale mi nie pomoże dostosować się do środowiska. Rodzicie wypocili siódme poty, by znaleźć mi naprawdę dobre liceum. Koniec końców, wylądowałam tam gdzie mój brat - Kastiel, czyli w Słodkim Amorisie. Nie mam pojęcia co za debil wymyślił tak idiotyczną nazwę, zapewne musiał być na haju, jak nie inaczej. Mniejsza z nazwą szkoły, mam poważniejsze problemy na głowie. Konkretnie me towarzystwo, z którym będe się uczyć. Mimo iż z Kastielem nie widuje się zbyt często, trochę orientuję się w jego sytuacji. I z tego zo wiem, nie ma opinii zbytnio miłego, tylko aroganckiego i chamskiego. Mimo iż jeteśmy rodzeńtwem, mam zupełnie inny charakter. No cóż.... jednak brat to brat, i go kocham. **** Chwilę stałam przed lotniskiem czekając na Kasa, który się niedługo potem pojawił w swoim czarnym samochodzie. - Cześć. Wsiadaj. - z jego ust wydobyły się te dwa, proste słowa. I czego ja się spodziewałm? Że mnie ucałuje? Przytuli? Chyba za bardzo wierze w cuda. Chwilę jechaliśmy w milczeniu, a ja bacznie mu się przyglądałam. Był bardzo przystojny, napewno miał duże powodzenie wśród dziewcząt. - Kastiel... Jak tam jest? No wiesz, w tej szkole? - spytałam, z nadzieją na nawiązanie rozmowy. - Moja Essie się denerwuje? Ojoj... - uśmiechnął się do mnie sarkastycznie - Otóż jest nawał różowego, same tępaki , rzecz jasna oprócz mnie i teraz ciebie, jednym słowem nie spodoba ci się. Pokiwałam głową na znak, rozumiem. Po niecałej godzinie byliśmy na miejcu. Jego dom był piękny, z małym ogródkiem. - Panowie przodem. - Kas wyprzedził mnie wchodząc do domu. Zrobiłam to samo co on. No cóż... wnętrze wyglądało zupełnie inaczej niż sobie wyobrażałam. Wszędzie był syf, syf i jeszcze raz syf. - Twój pokój jest na górze, pierwszy od łazienki. Zgodnie z wsakzówkami brata poszłam do pokoju. Beżowe ściany, jasne meble oraz ogromne łóżko - tak oto przedstawiało się pomieszczenie. To tutaj czas zacząć nowy rozdział w moim życiu. *** Rano, dokładnie o 7:45 wybiegłam z domu na przystanek. ( Jakoś nie miałam ochoty jechać z Kastielem na jego motorze) Po niecałych 5 minutach byłam na miejcu. Siedział tam jedynie jakiś białowłosy chłopak. Bez zastanowienia usiadłam koło niego. Z troby wyjełam swój notatnik, w którym zapisywałam rózne przemyślenia. Cały czas czekam na osobę, której będe mogła powierzyć jego zawartość. Niestety, ten czas jakoś się dłużył. Ołówkiem bazgrałam jakiś wiersz, całkiem nie zwracając uwagi na to, co pisze. - Ładny wiersz. Taki czysty. - męski, aksamitny głos wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. Swój wzrok przeniosłam na chlopaaka. b Panowie przodem. - Kastiel wyprzedził mni Kategoria:Brak autora Kategoria:Porzucone